User talk:TheRogueX
Welcome to Memory Alpha, TheRogueX! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User talk:173.17.178.83 page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 08:37, April 30, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Talk pages Please note that are for discussing changes to the article, and are not intended for general discussion of the subject or personal analysis. Thanks --31dot 00:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I put that there because I was about to make a change to the article and wanted to describe why. Thanks.TheRogueX 00:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::And yet, you questioned whether it had been sourced from the episode. If you don't know what's in the episode, you shouldn't change the article. If you were going to comment about how this was inaccurate and inconsistent, then that falls under MA:NIT. -- sulfur 00:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I have not seen the episode in a long time, so I just rewatched the entire section regarding the crash. Nowhere in the episode is the ship's speed mentioned. I edited the article to still contain information about the crash without the POV information in it that was inaccurate anyway. --TheRogueX 01:01, February 5, 2011 (UTC)